Secrets
by ManoWrites
Summary: When Natasha and Steve go missing, Nick sends Bucky to find them. But little do they know, there is a secret they've been keeping.


"Alright it's been five months since we all defeated Thanos and destroyed the infinity stones, and you're telling me not one of you have heard from Rogers or Romanoff at all?" Nick Fury said sitting at the head of the table. Looking around the table, Fury was met with head shakes and blank faces. "Anyone have any idea where either one of them might be? Or even if they're together?"

"I have an idea of where Steve might be." Bucky spoke up.

"And I can check some of Nat's safe houses." Clint added.

"I think they may be together." Wanda said from her seat. "As long as I've known them they've been together. Except for that one time she sided with Tony and even then, she helped Steve and Bucky get away. From my perspective, Black Widow is always by Captain America's side."

"Alright Barnes, Barton check out those locations and report back on what you find." Nick said before dismissing everyone.

Clint told Fury that he would need a quinjet in order to get where he needed to go. Bucky on the other hand hopped on the subway. Walking out of the sub station, he hopped on a bus, and walked down the streets of Brooklyn until he arrived at an extremely familiar door. Knocking twice, he waited until someone answered the door as he could hear people moving around inside. When the door opened, Bucky let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Bucky," Steve said looking around outside, "What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

"I'm alone." Bucky said confused.

"Come inside before someone sees us." Steve said motioning for him to enter the house.

"Where have you been Steve? Everyone's been looking for you for months."

"We've been here."

"At your mom's house."

"Hiding in plain sight Buck, you're the only one still alive who knows where I lived." Steve said as they walked through the foyer.

"Wait a second, did you say we?" Bucky said as they came into the living room.

"Indeed." Steve smiled at Bucky as they turned the corner to see Natasha sitting cross legged on the sofa with a book in her hands.

"Natasha," Bucky said before noticing her protruding belly resting in her lap. "You look good."

"I'm fat, you can say it."

"You're not fat, Natasha." Steve said moving to sit beside her.

"You're having a baby." Bucky said as he sat in the armchair that he long ago deemed his.

"We are." Nat smiled as she moved her feet to Steve's lap.

"How is everyone?" Steve said as he began to rub Nat's feet.

"Everything is good. Clint's wife is pregnant, another boy. Thor met up again with Lady Sif, they got married on Asgard."

"He got married and didn't invite us?"

"He didn't invite anyone, the only person there was Loki. Asgardian customs he said." Bucky shrugged, "Wanda and Vision broke up, Tony and Banner developed some serum that allows Rhodes to use his legs on his own again. Tony and Shuri also made everyone new uniforms out of carbon fiber and Vibranium that the King provided. They are mostly of dark colors to improve stealth, but each has its own look. It's really cool when you think about it. He's making them all so that we can wear them at all times, like he does with his watch. Nanotechnology I think he said it was called."

"That sounds like Tony." Nat smiled.

"Hey Buck, you can tell everyone where we are and that we are safe but we want to tell everyone about the baby."

"I can do that, at least everyone won't be so worried. And I'm sure they'll respect your privacy."

"Thank you, I don't want anyone to see me all fat and gassy."

"You're beautiful Natasha." Bucky said with a sincere smile on his face. "You'll make a great mother."

Steve smiled at his best friend.

"I'd better get going, let you get back to your domesticity. It's cute." He smirked as he stood. "I'll let them know that you're safe and would like to remain in a state of privacy."

"Thank you Buck." Steve said as he walked his friend to the door.

"You'll make a great dad, Steve. See you soon." He said before leaving the doorstep.

"See you." Steve said watching his friend disappear into the throngs of people.

Getting on a bus to make his way back to the subway he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message: _Found them_


End file.
